mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Click Superstore
Lavalloveseris's Donation Hello. Can I have all the clicks on my DEM (The Dinosaur Excavation Module) if I sent you an anceint spear fragment? My MLN Username: lavalloveseris 18:04, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Question Just a question, will users be able to buy items from you even though you aren't selling anything? (I really need nebs that's why I ask) 23:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I need nebular crystals just as much. I'm planning for the future with this store...not really selling yet 23:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Good luck with the store. Too bad I can't help much cause I already auctioned off all my spare Items. 00:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Rough Sapphire I have 1 rough sapphire that I'd like to give to you for 10 clicks. 17:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 17:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll send it to you in 2 minutes. Please click my soundtrack. Thanks! 17:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Clicked! 17:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sent! 23:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) bowman and pikeman i need some clicks so can i give you 1 bowman and 1 pikemen thanks is that 100 clicks? (talk)thire13 STORE 21:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No that would be two clicks. If part of a set of 50 items it would be 50 clicks. Dragon I've got a Dragon that I'm gonna send. 20 clicks on soundtrack. Thanks! 20:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll click it after I get back from the ice cream store. 20:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) All right. I sent it. 20:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh I forgot I'm out of clicks today. I'll click tomorrow. 21:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Done. Thank you so much! 18:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 19:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) a big order i would like to give 200 tires(200clicks), 28 dino fangs(84clicks), 7spear fragments(70 clicks), 50 fairydust(50clicks) = 124+250=404clicks.....you can do this over 1 week, i would 53 on my stardust gallery module, then i will get the galactic sticker module and would like 351 clicks on that..thanks!. 00:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well this is a lot of clicks. I might not have time to do it THIS weekend due to being away but I'll do it as soon as possible. 01:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) tell me when you start so i can start sending the items ass you click.... 02:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) acctually could you put 4 clicks on my star dust gallery module, 350 on my galactic sticker module, and 50 on my symbiosis? 00:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I think your ourder is a bit too big. Could you please reduce it? 00:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) BrickWheels Order I actually just need the click on my stunt track module rank 3 please [[User:BrickWheels|BrickWheels (talk) 20:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC)]] order i would like to give you 28 dino fangs(84 clicks), i would like 4 on my stardust gallery module, and 80 clicks on my galactic gallery module. 15:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Again, that's a bit large. I'm really busy (9th grade at a private school is haaaaard) so I'd prefer something in the range of 40-60 clicks. I am fine with orders of this size every day, just not huge orders in one day. 20:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ok then how about 20 dino fangs for 60 clicks.....i would like 4 on my stardust gallery module, and 56 clicks on my galactic gallery module. 14:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Good. I can do that today in 2 hours. 18:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for time delays, had a lot of busy things...lots of homework...anyways...clicked. 23:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) you clicked it the wrong way...you put 59 on ythe STARDUST MoDule, and 1 on the galactic module.....that makes no sense 16:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) any ways i would like to give 6 spear fragments for 60 clicks....please put the clicks on my GALACTIC STICKER MODULE. 16:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Add Do you sell add in your sig at this store? 22:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) No. 22:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) why not? 22:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Bees, anyone? If you want some, I can sell a few bees to you. So, your goal is to have a free MLN store? Let me tell you something, that will be hard. I mean, just giving out free items isn't an easy thing to do. You have to have suppliers, so you don't run of your items, you need lots of modules, so you can keep your stock up, and other things. It's a big responsibility, especially if you're not getting anything in return. I'd be happy to support this place, though, since you seem to have a good cause.--Hank3887 (talk) To bee, or not to bee? Do you want them?-- Ancient Spear Fragments Hey, may I sell you 2 Ancient Spear Fragment 1 and 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 for 30 clicks? If its ok, then please give all 30 clicks to my Dinosaur Excavation Module. Liaet487 Talk Click Market MLN 10:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I need 3 space fuel cells :) Asa (talk) 13:17, January 4, 2014 (UTC)